1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic typewriters, and more specifically to electronic typewriters wherein a spelling check of inputted alphabetic words is performed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some electronic typewriters and alphabetic word processors in the prior art are provided with an electronic dictionary which stores a number of alphabetic words, so that an inputted alphabetic word is compared with the alphabetic data stored in the electronic dictionary and a decision (spelling check function) is effected as to whether the inputted alphabetic word is spelled correctly or not.
In all of these electronic typewriters, however, since the spelling check is performed in a unified manner for all the inputted alphabetic words, when an alphabetic word such as a personal name, place name or technical term which is not stored in the electronic dictionary is inputted, it may be interpreted as misspelled, even though spelled correctly. Consequently, these typewriters have problems in making the document inputting operation efficient.